20 mètres sous Terre
by pitchoun
Summary: Une grotte de calcaire et notre couple se retrouve coincé à l'intérieur comment seront-ils lorsqu'ils sortiront?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :**** Pitchoun**

**Disclamer :**** Les personnages de CSI NY ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement les morts et les suspects (et oui je suis obligée de me contenter de ça…)**

_**Voici une idée que j'ai eu en cours de philo, comme qui ça donne des idées^^**_

_**Ceux qui viennent ici et que ça ne leur plait pas qu'ils passent leur chemin, tandis qu'aux autres bonnes lectures !**_

**Chapitre 1 :**

L'été et sa chaleur se faisaient ressentir dans les rues de New York, passants et touristes étaient tous en shorts et débardeurs. Les sosies des grandes vedettes qui arpentaient habituellement les rues avaient renoncé à sortir de chez eux. L'air était tellement lourd et étouffant, que les gens faisaient tout pour un peu d'air frais, certains restaient des heures dans des centres commerciaux, d'autres allaient à la piscine. Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus visité et aimé par les touristes était une grotte de calcaire à la sortie de la ville, dans cette grotte la chaleur n'avait pas sa place il y faisait -12 degrés et un pull ou une veste étaient nécessaires pour ne pas avoir froid.

Malheureusement ceci tourna vite au cauchemar lorsqu'un enfant découvrit dans une crevasse loin du sentier utilisé pour les visites, une jeune femme morte. Quelques heures plus tard Stella et Mac entrèrent dans la grotte et s'approchèrent de la jeune femme.

Stella s'agenouilla à côté de la tête de la victime et regarda attentivement la blessure, celle-ci avait défoncé le crâne de la jeune femme, vu la force du coup elle devait être morte sur le coup. Stella soupira puis se tourna vers Flack :

-Sait-on quel est le nom de la victime ?

-Sophie Marx elle était guide dans cette grotte.

-Apparemment elle ne s'est pas défendue, la blessure se trouve à l'arrière du crâne, on a dû la frapper par derrière avec un objet lourd. Reprit Mac.

Stella frissonna, Flack amusé ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

-Alors, Stella ça vous donne froid dans le dos ?

-Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle ! Je vous signale aimablement messieurs que j'étais en jour de congé donc pas habillée pour l'occasion. La prochaine fois prévenez-moi lorsque vous voudrez faire de la spéléologie !

En effet, lorsque Stella avait reçu l'appel qui lui disait de se rendre sur la scène de crime elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer. Sa tenue était composée d'un minishort en jean et d'un débardeur blanc et des tongs assorties, complétaient sa tenue. Flack et Mac éclatèrent de rire en voyant le visage outré de leur collègue.

-Je vais interroger les témoins dites-moi quand vous aurez fini.

Flack sortit de la mini-grotte, celle-ci faisait 5 à 10 mètres de profondeur et on était obligé de se baisser quelque peu pour ne pas se cogner la tête. Flack n'avait pas fait 5 mètres que tout d'un coup l'ensemble de la grotte se mit à trembler. Mac et Stella relevèrent la tête du cadavre et regardèrent en direction de Falck, les secousses devenaient de plus en plus fortes. Des stalactites tombaient et venaient s'écraser sur le sol, Stella commença quelque peu à s'inquiéter et regarda Mac, la peur se voyait dans ses yeux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Stella tout ira bien !

C'est alors qu'une secousse plus forte se fit ressentir et provoqua l'éboulement de l'entrée de la mini-grotte dans laquelle se trouvait Mac et Stella, tous deux se mirent à crier :

-FLACK !

Flack qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début des secousses de peur de recevoir quelque chose sur la tête, se retourna brusquement et observa ses amis disparaître sous un amas de pierre…

_**Normalement il doit y avoir moins de fautes de conjugaisons, enfin j'espère ! L'idée vous plait-elle ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :**** Pitchoun**

**Disclamer :**** Les personnages de CSI NY ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement les morts et les suspects (et oui je suis obligée de me contenter de ça…)**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Quelques secondes plus tard les secousses s'atténuèrent puis finir par s'arrêter. Flack s'approcha en courant du mur qui les séparait de ses amis :

-Stella ! Mac ! Vous allez bien ! Répondez-moi !

Stella ouvrit petit à petit les yeux, elle essaya de se relever mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. La chose en question émit un grognement et bougea sur elle :

-Mac… !

Mac se releva complètement et s'asseya difficilement dans le peu d'espace qu'ils avaient.

-Mac qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et… où êtes-vous ?

-Je suis là Stella !

Mac posa sa mains sur ce qu'il pensait être l'épaule de Stella mais qui s'avérait être sa cuisse. La grotte n'avait aucun trou qui pouvait laisser passer de la lumière, ou de l'air… Stella prit la main de Mac et se rapprocha de lui de façon à ce qu'ils soient côte à côte.

-Mac… Que s'est-il passé ?

-L'éboulement allait arriver sur vous, je vous ai poussé et… je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'enlever…

Stella bénissait le fait qu'ils soient dans le noir, de ce fait Mac ne pouvait voir la rougeur de ses joues.

-Merci… Et vous allez bien ?

-Oui, à part quelques bleus je pense que ça va…

C'est alors que les deux amis entendirent des cris étouffés par les roches :

-Mac ! Stella !

-Flack !

Flack fut soulagé d'entendre la voix de Mac, mais il ne l'entendait que très peu :

-Mac, vous allez bien ? Et Stella ?

-On va bien, mais dites nous ce qui s'est passé !

-Un hélicoptère de journalistes s'est trop approché de la grotte, les ondes ont provoqué les secousses…

-Et, y a-t-il un moyen de nous sortir de là ? Reprit Stella.

-Malheureusement pas avant six heures !

-Mais… et l'air ! Nous n'aurons jamais assez d'air !

-Calmez-vous Stella ! Je suis sûre que Flack va trouver un moyen !

-J'aurais bien voulu Mac, mais il n'y a aucun interstice qui nous permettent de passer un tuyau pour vous donner de l'air…

-Flack ! Trouvez autre chose, nous avons environ trois heures d'oxygène !

-Oui Mac, je m'en occupe !

Stella grogna et tapa de rage avec son poing sur le sol.

-J'étais en congé, je voulais aller à la piscine et me voila piégée dans une grotte gelée avec un cadavre et environ trois heures d'oxygène, c'est génial !

-Voyez le bon côté de choses, avec cette température plus besoin d'aller à la piscine !

-Franchement Mac, je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer !

Mac souriais face à la réplique de la jeune femme, c'est alors qu'il ressentit une fulgurante douleur au ventre qui le fit gémir.

-Mac, ça va ?

-Vous vous souvenez lorsque je vous ai dit que je n'avais que quelques bleus ? Et bien je crois que je me suis trompé !

Alors qu'il finissait à peine sa phrase, Mac s'écroula sur Stella :

-MAC !

_**Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :**** Pitchoun**

**Disclamer :**** Les personnages de CSI NY ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement les morts et les suspects (et oui je suis obligée de me contenter de ça…)**

**Chapitre 3 :**

La respiration de Mac devenait de plus en plus bruyante et sa tête reposait sur les cuisses de Stella. Celle-ci mit sa main sur son front, il était brulant, elle sortit de son short son téléphone et essaya d'appeler Flack, mais bien sûr il n'y avait pas de réseau !

Elle utilisa la lumière de celui-ci et la pointa sur le visage de Mac, il était blanc comme un linge et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Elle dirigea le faisceau lumineux sur tout son corps et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur face à sa découverte. Le flanc droit de son ventre était ensanglanté, remise du choc Stella décida d'agir. N'ayant aucun tissu ou chiffon afin de panser la plaie elle retira son débardeur, le roula en boule et l'appuya fortement sur la plaie afin d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

Ce geste provoqua un autre grognement de la part de Mac, ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller un peu :

-Stella… ?

-Chut Mac, reste calme, ça va aller !

-Qu'est ce que…tu fais ?

-J'essaye de te sauver la vie ! Je ne vais quand même pas passer six heures avec pour seule compagnie deux cadavres !

Mac souria faiblement et referma les yeux d'épuisement. Quelques secondes plus tard le téléphone de Stella s'éteignit, la batterie venait de rendre l'âme. Tout en soupirant Stella ferma à son tour les yeux…

Pendant ce temps-là Flack essayait par tous les moyens de sauver ses amis, un homme essayait de percer un trou à l'aide d'une foreuse sur la partie gauche de la grotte, tandis que du côté droit plusieurs hommes s'affairaient à casser la roche à l'aide d'une masse. Le travail devait être précis et rigoureux sinon cela risquait de tout faire s'écrouler de nouveau. Quant à Lindsay et Danny pour s'occuper l'esprit et ainsi éviter de penser à leurs amis, ils se concentraient à résoudre le meurtre à l'aide des photos envoyées depuis le portable de Stella et Mac avant l'effondrement.

Ils avaient trois suspects :

_-Linda Carter : La victime a eu une promotion à sa place._

_-Marc Sulzer : Ancien petit ami de la victime, celle-ci a rompu brusquement sans explications._

_-Tom Mira : Chef de la victime, lui ayant attribué la promotion._

Malheureusement l'enquête n'était pas assez avancée pour tirer des conclusions…

_**Petit chapitre sorry…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : Pitchoun**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de CSI NY ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement les morts et les suspects (et oui je suis obligée de me contenter de ça…)**

**Voila tout frais tout chaud, je viens juste de l'écrire en espérant qu'il vous plaira!**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Mac ouvrit doucement les yeux, quelque chose le dérangeait, il posa sa main sur son ventre et grimaça de douleur, mais celle-ci restait supportable.

Il se rappela que son réveil était dû à une gène qu'il avait ressentit. Sa tête reposait sur quelque chose de chaud, mais cela n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Il se releva de façon à être assit et se rendit compte que Stella était à côté de lui, et que c'était elle qui bougeait et en l'occurrence tremblait.

-Stella… ? Stella… ?

Voyant que son amie ne lui répondait pas, il posa sa main sur son épaule ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter la jeune femme.

-Mac… ?

-Stella, tu vas bien ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça !

-L'hémorragie à l'air de s'être stoppée, comment as-tu fait ?

-J'ai appuyé sur la plaie avec mon tee-shirt…

-Ton tee-shirt… ce qui veux dire que tu es…

-A moitié à poil devant mon patron et accessoirement en hypothermie oui, c'est exactement ça !

-Stella…

-Désolée Mac, j'ai tellement froid !

-Viens… approche toi.

Stella s'approcha de Mac, celui-ci passa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme de façon à lui transmettre de sa chaleur. Celle-ci ne put se retenir et se blottissa contre le corps de Mac et soupira d'aise. Mac souria face à la réaction de la jeune femme et c'est en silence qu'ils écoutèrent les bruits d'outils se répercutant sur les roches.

-Mac ?

-Mmh ?

-Demain je veux un jour de congé et si quelqu'un m'appelle pour quoi que ce sois je ne suis pas là !

-Si on arrive à demain je te donne une semaine de vacances !

-Et…une augmentation ?

-Stella… !

-Oh, ça va ! Je pouvais quand même tenter le coup !

-Tu n'as pas froid ?

-Non, non, franchement pour une fois que tu viens seulement en chemise au boulot, la on aurait vraiment besoin d'une de tes vestes !

-Quoi ? Tu as un problème avec mes vestes ?

-Non, non tu es très sexy dedans, ce n'est pas le problème…

-Sexy ?

-…

_**Court je vous l'accorde mais bon, il est là c'est déjà ça!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : Pitchoun**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de CSI NY ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement les morts et les suspects (et oui je suis obligée de me contenter de ça…)**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Euh… Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit !

Stella essaya de se reculer de Mac mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en raffermissant la prise sur son épaule.

-Ah ! Non ! Pile quand le sujet devient intéressant !

-…

-Stella ?

-Mac, j'ai la… j'ai la tête lourde, je…

-Merde ! FLACK !

En effet, la limite des trois heures devait avoir été atteinte et Stella étant faible à cause de son hypothermie avait été la première à ressentir le manque d'oxygène. Flack avait entendu le cri de détresse de Mac et se doutait de ce qu'il se passait, il pressa l'homme qui forait le trou à terminer au plus vite :

-Plus que dix minutes !

-Vite…ils vont mourir asphyxier si ça continue !

Mac avait entendu la conversation entre les deux hommes, dix minutes, il fallait qu'ils tiennent dix minutes ! Lui aussi commençait à ressentir le manque d'air. Il resserra son étreinte sur Stella et la força à rester éveillée.

-Stella ! Stella ! Reste avec moi…

-Je…je suis fatiguée…

-Je sais ! Moi aussi mais parle-moi, aller fais un effort !

-Si je parle je vais encore dire une bêtise…

-Alors, le fait que je sois sexy est une bêtise ?

- Mais non… bien sûr que non… Tu vois je n'arrête pas de…

-Stella ! Reste avec moi… Me laisse pas… Stella !

Mac mit ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme et tapa de façon à la forcer à rester éveillée. Ce n'est seulement lorsqu'il sentit une main entourer son poignet qu'il stoppa ses gestes.

-Tu sais que je pourrais… porter plainte… !

Mac ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa main et de la serrer fort.

-Aller, Stella ils devraient bientôt avoir fini !

-J'espère… je ne pourrais plus tenir très longtemps…

Quelques secondes plus tard la foreuse perça la dernière couche de roche, c'est avec empressement que Flack passa un tuyau dans ce trou et y actionna l'oxygène qui se répandit dans la grotte.

-Stella ? Mac ? Vous êtes toujours la ?

-Si tu insinues que nous n'avons pas bougé, et bien bravo c'est le cas ! Merci pour l'air !

-Mac, votre humour s'améliore ! Le trou qu'a fait la foreuse est assez grand pour faire passer de la lumière à l'aide d'un tuyau. Donc protégez-vous les yeux !

Flack passa dans le trou un tuyau sur lequel était fixé une sorte de lampe torche, quelques instants plus tard le noir de la pièce laissa place à de la lumière…

_**Chapitre un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut !**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : Pitchoun**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de CSI NY ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement les morts et les suspects (et oui je suis obligée de me contenter de ça…)**

**Mon ordi a été reformaté donc j'ai du réécrire toutes mes suites donc désolé du retard je vais me dépêcher d'écrire la suite !**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !**

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

Il fallu quelques instants à Mac et à Stella pour s'habituer à la lumière, après quelques clignements de yeux ils arrivèrent enfin à ouvrir complètement les yeux. Mac porta directement son regard sur Stella afin de voir comment elle se portait, à part le fait qu'elle soit un peu blanche et ses lèvres devenues violettes elle avait l'air d'aller bien…

Puis il détourna les yeux par pudeur, Stella ne portait que le haut de maillot de bain et un short très court. Mac préférait ne pas l'observer sinon il risquerait de perdre le contrôle déjà ébranlé par la peur de la perdre. Stella n'ayant pas conscience de l'effet qu'elle avait sur Mac se rapprocha de lui afin d'observer sa blessure.

Elle se positionna devant lui, tous deux étaient assis et se faisaient face, Stella posa ses deux mains sur son ventre, enleva son débardeur de la plaie, ce qui fit grogner Mac. Mais Stella souri face à ce qu'elle voyait, la plaie n'était pas aussi grande qu'elle le croyait et elle ne saignait plus. Par précaution elle repositionna son tee-shirt sur la blessure, elle essuya ses mains tachées de sang sur son short et frissonna.

Elle n'avait plus ressenti le froid car le manque d'oxygène avait pris le pas sur tous ses autres sens, Mac leva son bras sans un mot et Stella vint rapidement se blottir contre lui tout en rapprochant ses jambes de son propre corps. C'est alors que son regard se porta sur le cadavre, ils n'en avaient pas eu conscience jusque là mais la victime n'était qu'à deux mètres d'eux.

-Mac… à ton avis, a-t-elle souffert ?

-Je… je ne pense pas… vu la force du coup elle n'a rien du voir venir…

-Je l'espère, j'ai cru que plus je faisais ce métier plus j'allais m'habituer… mais non, je ne m'y ferai jamais…

-Un meurtre est contre-nature c'est normal que tu ne te fasses pas à l'idée qu'un de tes semblables en tue un autre…

Pour montrer sa présence Mac raffermis sa prise et se rapprocha encore de Stella, celle-ci posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux de bien être.

Elle savait que dans n'importe quelle situation si Mac était auprès d'elle, elle irait bien…

Ce moment de bien être que ressentait nos deux héros se vit perturber par de nouvelles secousses, Mac rapprocha Stella de lui de façon à ce qu'elle soit complètement dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces tandis que Stella se raccrocha à lui comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle aurait l'occasion de le faire…

_**Très court je vous l'accorde mais j'espère que cela vous aura quand même plut !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : Pitchoun**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de CSI NY ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement les morts et les suspects (et oui je suis obligée de me contenter de ça…)**

**Voila enfin la suite, ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Encore merci à Lily moonlight et à Mxelle Juuw pour leurs reviews et aussi aux autres bien sûr !**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Dès que Flack avait senti les secousses, il s'était dirigé en courant à la sortie de la grotte et regarda le ciel à la recherche d'un hélicoptère mais il n'en vit aucun. Il soupira de frustration, voila que ses amis étaient enfermés dans une grotte et c'est le moment qu'avait choisi un tremblement de terre pour se manifester.

Mac avait l'impression d'être dans une machine à laver, il n'avait plus aucun repères, la lumière fonctionnait par intermittences et ne l'aidai pas à se repérer. Il sentait la présence de Stella dans ses bras et c'est bien ce seul « repère « qui lui importait en ce moment. Quelques secondes plus tard les secousses cessèrent, Mac attendit encore quelques instants avant de relâcher sa prise sur Stella, mais à sa grande surprise celle-ci ne fit pas un geste pour se dégager de lui.

-Stella… ?

N'entendant aucune réponse Mac se recula de Stella et lui prit le visage entre les mains, ce qu'il vit lui fendit le cœur : Stella était en pleurs elle venait de craquer. Malgré sa forte personnalité elle avait ses limites et celles-ci venaient d'être atteintes.

-Stella… ?

-Mac… Je n'en peux plus… j'en peux plus…

-Stella…Stella ! Regarde-moi !

De honte face à sa faiblesse du moment Stella n'osa pas diriger son regard vers lui, mais Mac ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Avec sa main il prit son visage et le dirigea vers lui de façon à ce qu'ils soient face à face.

-Stella, je t'interdis d'abandonner tu entends ? N'oublie pas que je te dois une semaine e vacances !

-A quoi bon ? Passé une semaine seule chez moi, je préfère aller au travail.

Stella ne savait plus comment tarir se larmes, toute la pression qu'elle avait emmagasinée tout au long du mois retombait à présent en forme de larmes et de plaintes. C'est alors que Mac reprit la parole :

-Et, si je venais avec toi ?

-Pardon ? Toi ! En vacances et une semaine ! Pour quelles raisons voudrais-tu passer une semaine en ma compagnie ?

-Que penses-tu de l'Espagne ? Il y fait chaud mais la mer est superbe à ce qu'il parait ! Ou bien l'Italie…

-MAC ! Réponds-moi !

Mac s'était tût sentant l'impatience de la jeune femme, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, ce sujet qu'il avait si longtemps repoussé. Mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière cela aurait été trop bête. Il regarda Stella droit dans les yeux, ses larmes avaient cessés, il ne restait que des traces sur ses joues montrant sa tristesse et son désarroi passé. Mac se décida donc de parler, il parla vite de peur d'être de nouveau interrompu mais surtout de peur que lui se rétracte à la dernière seconde…

-Je veux passer une semaine avec toi, parce que je ne peux plus faire semblant ! Le fait de t'avoir presque perdue m'a fait trop mal, je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne fallait plus que je me voile la face. Je veux être avec toi le plus de temps possible, je…

Mais Mac ne put de nouveau pas finir sa phrase, pas parce que Stella l'avait de nouveau interrompu en lui parlant mais cette fois ci en l'embrassant avec douceur.

Mac sentant les lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes fut tout d'abord surpris mais bientôt un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, le baiser devint plus passionné au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient…

N'ayant plus de souffle ils durent à regret se séparer, Mac avait toujours ses mains autour du visage de Stella et tout en la regardant avec amour il put enfin finir sa phrase :

-Je veux être avec toi le plus de temps possible, je t'aime Stella !

Les larmes aux yeux, mais de joie Stella lui assena un rapide baiser et dit enfin à Mac les mots qu'il attendait lui aussi depuis longtemps :

-Moi aussi Mac, moi aussi je t'aime !

_**Alors ? Verdict ?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : Pitchoun**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de CSI NY ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement les morts et les suspects (et oui je suis obligée de me contenter de ça…)**

**Désolée du retard, la suite de mon autre fic dans la semaine promis!**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews!  
><strong>

**Chapitre 8 :**

Flack était revenu en courant dans la grotte afin de s'assurer que ses amis allaient bien, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour demander de leurs nouvelles il entendit les mots de Mac et de Stella. Ces mots dans un premier temps lui permirent de constater l'état de santé de ses amis, mais aussi leur déclaration, il fut très heureux qu'ils aient avouer leurs sentiments. Il attendit quelques minutes supplémentaires afin de ne pas briser le moment puis, prit la parole :

-Mac ? Stella ? Vous allez bien ?

-Oui… Mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Mac.

-Euh… Un tremblement de terre…

-Tu te fou de moi Flack ? Reprit Stella.

-Et non ! Mais voyez le bon côté des choses, les secousses ont bougé les pierres et d'après les experts, il ne vous reste plus qu'une heure de captivité !... Profitez-en !

-…

Flack à sa dernière réplique ne put retenir un sourire et laissa les experts s'attaquer à la roche. Quant à Stella et Mac ils eurent le souffle coupé face à la dernière phrase de celui-ci.

-Tu crois qu'il…

-…Sait pour nous deux ? Oui, Stella je pense que oui, tu connais Flack…

-Oui c'est vrai et c'est justement ça qui me dérange. Je suis sûre que tout le commissariat est déjà au courant !

-Et… ça te gênes ?

-Non ! Coupa Stella, bien sûr que non ! Je sors avec gars le plus sexy que j'ai jamais connu ! Et…toi ?

Mac ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il serra encore plus fort Stella dans ses bras :

-Moi gêné ? Ma petite-amie est une déesse grecque, que demander de plus ?

-Flatteur !

-Toujours !

Pendant quelques instants ils ne dirent plus rien et profitèrent seulement de leur présence l'un contre l'autre. Stella coupa ce silence et demanda d'une petite voix ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps.

-Mac… depuis, depuis combien de temps sais-tu que tu es amoureux de moi ?

-Mmh… je ne sais pas trop, lorsque Claire est morte tu étais la pour moi… Je suppose qu'au début je ressentais une profonde amitié pour toi, tu me comprenais et tu ne cherchais pas à savoir si je ne le voulais pas… Quand j'ai vraiment commencé à faire le deuil de Claire je me suis rendu compte que tu étais toujours auprès de moi et plus le temps passait plus je faisais attention à toi. Et je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais mais je n'osai rien te dire ne sachant pas tes sentiments… Tu m'as sauvé Stella, aujourd'hui et dans le passé, je te dois la vie…

Stella n'avait oser dire aucun mots de peur que Mac stoppe sa confession, mais maintenant qu'il avait fini elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, Mac voyant sa detresse lui embrassa tendrement le front, face à ce geste Stella le regarda et l'embrassa avec tous l'amour qu'elle lui portait, front contre front Stella lui murmura :

-Je t'aime.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils étaient toujours enlacés le mur de la grotte commença à bouger et s'effondra et Flack s'approcha de ses amis en souriant.

**Alors? Même si c'est un court chapitre (comme d'ab ;p) j'espère que cela vous aura plu!**

**Petit bouton vert?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : Pitchoun**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de CSI NY ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement les morts et les suspects (et oui je suis obligée de me contenter de ça…)**

**Chapitre 9 :**

-Alors les amoureux toujours en vie ?

-Falck…

-Désolé c'était trop tentant ! Mais sérieusement je vous souhaite tous le bonheur du monde !

Flack se rapprocha de Stella qui était toujours lovée dans les bras de Mac afin de caché sa semi-nudité et lui tendit une veste pour qu'elle puisse l'enfiler. Celle-ci la remercia d'un sourire et regarda l'habit plus attentivement :

-Mais… elle n'est pas à Mac cette veste ?

-En effet, c'est la mienne… Flack ?

-Je me suis permis de la prendre dans ta voiture !

-Je… je vais en prendre une du labo ça…

Tout en parlant Stella commença à enlever la veste sous le regard attentif de tous les hommes présents dans la grotte. Mac la stoppa brusquement et mettant ses mains sur ses épaules :

-Non, si tu oses enlever cette veste, je serai obligé de virer tous les hommes du labo présents dans la grotte !

-Serais-tu jaloux Mac ?

-Oui, Flack très !

Flack éclata de rire lorsqu'il tourna la tête et vit la couleur rouge tomate qui teintait les joues de Stella. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle allait se dévêtir devant une vingtaine d'hommes. Flack voyant sa gêne décida d'abréger ses souffrances :

-Bon suivez-moi une ambulance vous attends pour un check-up, Mac, il se pourrait que tu te fasses hospitalisé vu ta blessure. Au fait ! Tant que j'y pense, quand je vous demande comment vous allés ayez l'obligeance de me répondre correctement !

-Serez tu vexé Flack ?

-Oui Mac, très !

Les deux hommes se sourirent tandis que Stella soupira devant l'attitude des deux hommes qui l'entouraient. Après un check-up complet, Mac n'eut pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital et se fit soigner sur place tandis que Stella se réchauffait à l'aide d'une grosse couverture. Flack les conduisit au laboratoire, lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur Danny et Lindsay les attendaient impatients et inquiets désireux de prendre de leurs nouvelles.

-Mac ! Stella !

Les deux amis se dirigèrent droit vers eux afin de s'assurer par eux même que tout allait bien. Ils se dirigèrent tous dans le bureau de Mac afin qu'ils puissent s'installer plus confortablement afin de pouvoir avoir une discussion sur les événements. Après que Mac ai fini de leur faire un rapport en oubliant quelques petits détails qui ne concernait que lui et Stella, Lindsay de put s'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle pensait :

-Et le fait que vous soyez ensemble Stella et vous ne doit pas être mentionné dans le rapport je présume ?

-Comment ? Intervient Stella

-Ne sous-estimez jamais les moyens de communications de la police ! Reprit Danny.

Stella et Mac se tournèrent vers Flack qui fit semblant de ne pas savoir et tous éclatèrent de rire heureux d'être de nouveau ensemble et en bonne santé ! Puis ce fut au tour de Lindsay et de Danny de faire un rapport détaillé, ils en avaient conclut que le tueur de Sophie Marx n'était qu'autre que Tom Mira le patron de la victime. Il lui avait donné une promotion car il voulait que celle-ci devienne sa petite amie mais Sophia avait refusé alors il l'a tué sous le coup de la colère…

Mac félicita Lindsay et Danny, mais fatigué il décida qu'il était temps pour tous le monde de rentrer chez soi. Bien sûr lui, ne rentrait plus seul, il ne serait plus jamais seul à partir de maintenant !

**Voila la fin, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Une petite review pour finir ?**


End file.
